finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy allusions
The following is list of allusions in the original Final Fantasy. Despite being the first game of the series, upon being re-released on many platforms, the newer versions have some references to the other game in the series. Final Fantasy series Final Fantasy III * The bosses from the World of Darkness appear in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable remakes as optional bosses in Earthgift Shrine, one of the bonus dungeons "Soul of Chaos". Final Fantasy IV * The Archfiends appear in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable remakes as optional bosses in Hellfire Chasm, one of the bonus dungeons "Soul of Chaos". Final Fantasy V * Shinryu, Omega, Atomos, and the recurring Gilgamesh appear in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable remakes as optional bosses in the Lifespring Grotto part of the Soul of Chaos. *The Sekhret enemy may be a reference to Sekhmet, the boss from Final Fantasy V. They are both minotaur-type enemies. Final Fantasy VI * Typhon, Ultros, Phantom Train, and Deathgaze appear in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable remakes as optional bosses in the Whisperwind Cove part of the Soul of Chaos. Final Fantasy IX * On floor 16 of the Lifespring Grotto, many of the dancers talk about trying to join the Tantalus Theater Troupe. One dancer even says she wants to be Princess Cornelia in the play "I Want to Be Your Canary". Random names In the Dawn of Souls and the Anniversary Edition, the four Warriors of Light may have random names from the game's database. Many of the names are referred to characters and locations from other Final Fantasy games. :Warrior * Argus - A castle from Final Fantasy III. * Arus - Possibly referred to Alus Restor, the prince from Final Fantasy III. * Banon - The leader of the Returners from Final Fantasy VI. * Baron - A kingdom from Final Fantasy IV. * Desh - An adventurer from Final Fantasy III. * Doma - A castle from Final Fantasy VI. * Giott - The king of Dwarves from Final Fantasy IV. * Leo - The general of Gestahlian Empire from Final Fantasy VI. * Sasuun - A kingdom from Final Fantasy III. * Zeza - The king from Final Fantasy V, known as Xezat in later versions. :Thief * Baku - The leader of Tantalus clan from Final Fantasy IX. * Biggs - The recurring character of the series, first appears in Final Fantasy VI as Vicks. * Blank - A thief from Final Fantasy IX and a friend of Zidane Tribal. * Daryl - A friend of Setzer Gabbiani from Final Fantasy VI. * Gerad - A fake name of Edgar Roni Figaro from Final Fantasy VI. * Kelga - One of the four Warriors of Dawn from Final Fantasy V. * Puck - A character from Final Fantasy IX. * Sarisa - The real name of Faris Scherwiz from Final Fantasy V. * Tuss - A character from Final Fantasy V. * Wedge - The recurring character of the series, mostly appear alongside Biggs. :Monk * Arvis - A member of the Returners from Final Fantasy VI. * Cinna - A friend of Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. * Dorgan - Bartz Klauser's father from Final Fantasy V. * Duncan - Sabin Rene Figaro's master from Final Fantasy VI. * Gorn - The king from Final Fantasy III and the abandoned town from Final Fantasy V. * Maduin - Terra Branford's father from Final Fantasy VI. * Marcus - A friend of Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. * Owain - Cyan's son from Final Fantasy VI. * Owzer - An art collector from Final Fantasy VI. * Walz - A town from Final Fantasy V. :White Mage * Elia - The Maiden of Water from Final Fantasy III. * Jenica - Lenna Charlotte Tycoon's nurse maid from Final Fantasy V. * Kuku - One of the Ten Moogles from Final Fantasy VI, known as Molulu in later versions. * Luca - King Giott's daughter from Final Fantasy IV. * Mikoto - The Genome from Final Fantasy IX. * Noah - A legendary archmage from Final Fantasy III. * Ruby - A member of the Tantalus from Final Fantasy IX. * Sara - The recurring princess of the series, also appears in the original Final Fantasy. * Sarina - Desch's girlfriend from Final Fantasy III. * Sherko - A character from Final Fantasy III. :Black Mage * Delila - A character from Final Fantasy III. * Gilles - A minor character from the town of Amur in Final Fantasy III. * Gungho - A friend of Strago Magus from Final Fantasy VI. * Homac - One of the elders of Ur from Final Fantasy III. * Kokkol - The legendary blacksmith from Final Fantasy IV. * Koko - A female chocobo from Final Fantasy V. * Nina - The adoptive mother of the Onion Knights from Final Fantasy III, adoptive mother of Luneth and Arc in the remake version. * Stella - Bartz Klauser's mother from Final Fantasy V. * Topapa - One of the elders of Ur from Final Fantasy III. * Zok - A friend of King Tycoon from Final Fantasy V. :Red Mage * Duane - Katarin's boyfriend from Final Fantasy VI. * Elayne - Cyan's wife from Final Fantasy VI. * Gill - The turtle sage from Final Fantasy V, known as Ghido in later versions. * KluYa - Fusoya's brother and the father of Cecil Harvey and Golbez from Final Fantasy IV. * Kory - An astrologist from Final Fantasy IV. * Lalibo - A dwarf from Final Fantasy V. * Lola - A character from Final Fantasy VI. * Mid - The grandson of Cid Previa from Final Fantasy V. * Tot - Princess Garnet's childhood tutor from Final Fantasy IX. * Yura - The gatekeeper of the Esper World from Final Fantasy VI. Other games The Legend of Zelda series * In Elfheim the player can find a gravestone with text "Here lies Link". Link is the hero of the Zelda series of games, who resembles an elf. Dragon Quest (Dragon Warrior) series * In the NES version, the gravestone in Elfheim/Elfland town reads, "Here lies Erdrick". Erdrick was the Western name of the hero Loto in the first trilogy of the series. Square and Enix were competitors in the NES era. Dungeons & Dragons * Many enemies are modeled directly after their counterparts in Dungeons & Dragons. ** In Dungeons & Dragons and other fantasy role-playing games, a Death Knight is a mighty warrior animated as an undead creature by the gods of death, evil deities, demon lords, or other malevolent forces. ** Notably the Evil Eye had to be censored to avoid a lawsuit. Real world Anime and manga * It is possible that Bikke is named after the main character of Chiisana Viking Bikke (the Japanese title of Vicky the Viking). * The Flying Fortress is likely inspired by the Studio Ghibli movie Castle in the Sky, where a mythical flying castle of an ancient civilization and a crystal used to uncover its location are the central elements of the story. History * The name of the Flying Fortress Level alludes to the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, a US World-War-II Bomber. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy